Mechanical systems, such as an aircraft, automobile, or watercraft, often have components that are free to rotate Due to various forces occurring during operation of those systems, a component may rotate into another structural component of the system. The rotating component may damage or wear itself or the other structural component. As a result, the damaged or worn components must be replaced at a cost to the operator of the system. Moreover, workers must spend significant time inspecting for damage in areas known to have rotating components.